


My soul is always with you

by thatgayshit07



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshit07/pseuds/thatgayshit07
Summary: What happens when Eiji along with Ei-Chan takes a surprise visit to America. Eiji hasn't been in contact with Ash at all and is dying to meet him. What all surprises await him?
Kudos: 3





	My soul is always with you

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit, very little trigger warning. this is sad ok. Not a sad ending ok. Please give kudos and comment, this is my first work on ao3. thank you <33

"My soul is always with you.  
My soul is always with you, my soul is always with you.", Eiji repeats those words to himself as he did the last time he was on an airplane. When he was coming back home to Japan from America, and away from Ash. He hasn't heard from Ash at all, the last time he heard his voice was at the hospital.  
That moment flashes in front of his eyes, of them reaching out for each other, fingers almost touching. He can hear Ash shouting his name as clear as if Ash was shouting it now and then before their fingers even brush each other someone is already there to catch Ash and he had to run. Their fingers didn't touch. He looks at his hands.

Many times when Eiji thinks about Ash, he can feel Ash thinking about him too. In those moments he just smiles as they think of each other at the same time. My soul is always with you, and so are my thoughts, Ash.

Eiji and Ei-Chan are going to America as a surprise without telling anyone there. Ei-Chan's seat is somewhere else and they meet after collecting their bags. They are straightaway going to the bar where they first met Ash, well directly to Ash's room behind the bar. They are not sure Ash will be there but someone there will know where he is or call for him.

He feels it in his veins that he is getting closer to Ash. They get out of the car and Eiji runs with his bag to behind the bar and as he was running to Ash's room for a moment, a small moment he felt like Ash passed him. What a silly feeling Eiji thought, he hasn't seen Ash yet, but he will in a moment.

He enters the room and sees Sing suddenly stand up from Ash's bed as he must have sensed someone coming. His eyes parted wide as he looks at Eiji. Eiji first thinks he is just surprised and smiles wide but his smile fades away to confusion as he sees fear, sadness, and despair in Sing's eyes. 

"Y-You, you're here", Sing asks more than says.  
"Yes, I am, surprise! Now, where is Ash? I mean I wouldn't know where he is but even if he wasn't here, only here we could find out where he is or-", Eiji starts to ramble a little.  
"Eiji", Sing says indicating for him to stop talking.  
"Why do you look so scared Sing?", Eiji questions.

Soon they hear another pair of footsteps enter the room and turn to face Ei-Chan.  
"Why do you look like you have just seen a ghost?", Eiji asks Ei-Chan and then he sees pity and helplessness on Ei-Chan's face. Then Ei-Chan's eyes meet Sing and they share a knowing look for a second from Sing looks down at the floor. 

"I am sorry Eiji", Ei-Chan says as he comes closer to Eiji.  
Eiji is extremely scared right now, he doesn't know the reason for Sing and Ei-Chan's sadness and he doesn't know where Ash is yet. He would catch Eiji up with everything and explain this.

"For what Ei-Chan?", Eiji asks carefully and he suddenly feels Ash standing right behind him and looks back but no one is there.  
"For Ash", Sing replies looking directly into Eiji's eyes now.

"Why?! Is he hurt?!?", Eiji asks worriedly. 

"Eiji-", Ei-Chan starts but Sing cuts him off giving a small nod of approval to Ei-Chan. 

"Eiji..." Sing says something but after his name, he did not understand anything and it felt like Eiji had the ears of a baby, he can hear his voice as clear as if he got a new ear but he did not understand a single word.  
"What?", Eiji questions. His voiceless shaky as he thought it was. 

Eiji does not wait for any replies and just walks out of the room and across the bar to the exit. He gets a cab. 

Before he knows he is now in their apartment, his and Ash's. He gets a key out of his bag, the key to this flat, Ash gave Eiji a spare. As he enters the apartment and walks down the empty hall he sees dust everywhere but keeps walking to their room. He swings the door open and just as soon as he enters the room he feels Ash standing next to him. This time he does not look for him but instead closes his eyes and just stands wherever he is and feels Ash's presence as he now understands the words Sing said, "Ash is dead" and opens his eyes only everything to look blurry because of the tears in his eyes which he wasn't aware were there.

As his tears fall down on the floor, Ash, he thinks. He feels Ash not just thinking about him but standing right next to him. His presence feels like a gentle passing of a soft wind, but just for him.

He looks at their twin beds and before he knows it he is laying down on Ash's bed. He feels Ash laying down next to him pressed to his side but does not turn fearing seeing the bed next to him empty and as tears fall down his cheeks he is consumed by sleep. He did not realize how tired all that traveling had physically made him and this emotionally.

He did not speak much for a few days even after he went home. He had later gotten to know how they had found Ash on the library seat. They thought he was sleeping and looked peaceful so no one disturbed him. They soon found out he was bleeding as the letter he was holding got Ash's blood over him. Ash was stabbed apparently, by who? They didn't know. He survived so much, and so much worse physical and emotional injuries just to die because of a stab? It was a bit difficult for Eiji to believe but he felt it. The last thing Ash did before he died was read Eiji's letters. They say he died smiling and they thought he was having a peaceful dream. Eiji was happy he died smiling and the last time he slept he didn't have any nightmares. 

...........................................................................................

Now it has been years since he went to Japan that day. Even today Eji feels Ash pass by him, thinking about Eiji, and in those moments when they are thinking of each other at the same time, he knows their souls will always be together, and Eiji smiles.

He may look alone but he is not lonely, and he never will be.

My soul will always be with you.

...........................................................................................  
The actual letter Eiji wrote to Ash;

Dear Ash

Ash —  
I’m worried to death because I haven’t been able to see you doing well.

You said we live in different worlds. But is that true?  
We have different colored skin and eyes. We were born in different countries.  
But we’re friends. Isn’t that what counts?

I’m really glad I came to America. I met lots of people.  
And more than anything, I met you.

You asked me over and over if you scared me. But I never feared you, not once.  
What’s more, is you’re hurt much more than me. I couldn’t help feeling that way.  
Funny, huh?

You’re way smarter, bigger, and stronger than me. But I always felt like I had to protect you. I wonder what it is I wanted to protect you from.  
I wanted to protect you from fate.  
The fate that tries to carry you away, drifting further and further.

You told me once about a leopard you read in a book. How you believed that leopard knew that it couldn’t go back.  
And I said you weren’t a leopard, that you could change your destiny.

You’re not alone. I’m by your side.  
My soul is always with you.

— Eiji Okumura

...........................................................................................


End file.
